Après la mort
by Asari
Summary: Katie se retrouve dans un drôle d'endroit... Lust à ses côtés, elle ne tarde pas à comprendre qu'elle est morte. Hughes les rejoint. Où sont-ils exactement ?
1. Prélude: Réveil

La jeune fille se releva difficilement et toussa. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une clairière sombre, sans doute peu de temps avant le crépuscule, vu le ciel pourpre.

Une masse bougea soudain non loin d'elle.

-- -- -- -- --

Lust se releva. Alors c'était ça, le monde des morts ? Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, pour l'instant. Elle aperçut à quelques mètres d'elle une jeune fille assise sur le sol, avec une peau très blanche et des cheveux noirs, fins et lisses. Ses yeux gris, brillants de larmes de frayeur, la regardaient fixement. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Son visage était fin, avec un magnifique ovale, de grands yeux un peu en amande et délicatement bridés. Elle avait véritablement un visage de poupée.

Les deux pétales de roses qui lui tenaient lieu de lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme pour gémir.

- Qui êtes-vous...? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- La luxure, répondit-elle.

Elle s'approcha doucement afin de ne pas effaroucher la jeune fille qui ressemblait à une biche perdue loin des siens. Apparement, ils parlaient anglais, puisqu'elle avait voulu dire Lust, et non pas sa traduction. Et pourtant il lui semblait parler **sa** langue, pas une langue apprise, comme si l'anglais était subitement devenu sa langue maternelle. Elle s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

- La luxure ? murmura l'inconnue de sa voix douce et fragile. C'est un drôle de nom.

- Je sais. Et toi, petite ?

- Je...je m'appelle Katie. Katie O'Brien...

- D'accord. Eh bien, Katie, que dirais-tu de te lever et de me suivre pour voir un peu comment est le monde des morts.

- Le...monde des morts ?! gémit-elle, épouvantée.

- Oui, le monde des morts. Puisque je suis morte, tu dois l'être aussi.

- Oh non...

Elle se releva. Elle était vêtue d'un jean d'une excellente qualité et un ravissant corsage rose...ou rouge, elle ne voyait pas trop. Le ciel s'obscurcissait à une vitesse...

-- -- -- -- --

Katie observa ses vêtements, une moue incertaine aux lèvres. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux aussi noirs que sa robe devait avoir raison...

La jeune femme en question reprit la parole.

- De quoi te souviens-tu en dernier ?

- Je...j'étais dans le métro, je jouais du violon pour gagner un peu d'argent, et j'ai été assommée par derrière.

- Le métro ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Vous...quoi ?

- A mon avis, nous ne venons pas du même monde.

- Ah... fit la jeune fille, ne semblant même pas étonnée. C'est une sorte de train, mais pour de courtes distances, dans les sous-sols de la ville. Vous avez le train ?

- Oui.

- Alors, je serais morte...vous devez avoir raison.

Et Cyril ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste, et elle aurait aimé lui dire ses sentiments avant de mourir aussi stupidement.

-- -- -- -- --

Lust admira le sang-froid de la petite. Elle ne semblait ni triste ni étonnée d'être morte, tout cela ne donnant pas l'impression de la toucher.

Elle lui prit la main et elles partirent en direction d'un passage entre les arbres. Elles en étaient à quelques mètres quand les feuilles bruissèrent, indiquant que quelqu'un allait bientôt surgir par le trou. Un homme apparut.

- Et merde !! siffla-t-elle.

-- -- -- -- --

Katie regarda, interloquée, ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Un homme assez grand, les cheveux courts et noirs dont quelques mèches tombaient sur son front, des lunettes rectangulaires posées sur son nez venait de surgir de l'espace entre les arbres. Lust allongea brusquement ses ongles sans qu'elle sache comment, se mit en posture de combat alors que l'homme sortait de courtes lames de ses manches.

Un instant encore et ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Elle courut.

Ils étaient sans doute tous les trois morts, dans un monde bizarre. La jeune femme et lui semblaient se connaitre, mais peu importe leurs histoires, il valait mieux s'associer plutôt que ressasser les rancunes de leur vie précédente.

Elle cria.

- ARRÊTEZ !!

Elle arriva entre eux, incapable de stopper. Elle n'entendit qu'un mot avant de perdre connaissance.

- Non !


	2. La bande

Elle rouvrit les yeux environ 5 minutes plus tard.

- Ouf... soupira Lust, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de ce cher Hughes.

- La luxure...et...vous. Vous allez bien ? murmura-t-elle, les yeux troubles.

- Oui.

- Vous...ne vous battez plus...?

- Non.

- Que...que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu t'es jeté entre nous, heureusement, nous avons pu dévier nos coups et tu n'as pas été blessée, mais tu as perdu connaissance.

- Ah...

Elle se releva, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras.

- Et...vous...êtes ?

- Maes Hughes, militaire venant du monde du monstre se trouvant de l'autre côté de toi.

- Ne l'appelez pas le monstre ! Elle...est très gentille.

Fatiguée par son éclat de voix, elle se rallongea, sa vision s'obscurcissant.

- Rendors-toi, ça ira mieux après, lui conseilla Lust.

- Non...je...

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à la torpeur qui l'envahissait.

-- -- -- -- --

La jeune fille se réveilla à l'aube. Hughes se leva et rejoignit la couche d'herbes sèches que Lust avait confectionné. Elle y était déjà, et lui lança un regard assassin lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle.

- Bien, petite, dit-il sans y faire attention. Et si tu me disais ton nom ?

- Katie...O'Brien. Pourquoi la luxure et vous avez-vous essayé de vous tuer ?

- Disons...que dans notre monde nous étions dans des camps opposés.

-- -- -- -- --

Lust avait beau ne pas beaucoup l'aimer, en effet, leur seule rencontre avait été sa tentative de meurtre, elle ne put qu'apprécier le fait qu'il ne mentionne pas que c'était elle qui était dans le mauvais camp.

- Luxure ?

- Oui, Kat ? dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

- Je...peux t'appeler Mary ? Ce sera plus facile.

Ce que la petite cachait, c'est que c'était aussi le prénom de sa mère et le deuxième prénom d'Emilie, sa meilleure amie. Pas sûr que la jeune femme aurait apprécié.

Lust, renommée Mary, acquiesca, l'esprit dans le vague.

Katie se releva.

- Bon ! Maintenant, j'espère que vous n'allez plus vous disputer...ou essayer de vous tuer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse.

- Au fait, que diriez-vous d'essayer de voir où on est tombés ?

- Le binoclard est là depuis plus longtemps que nous, je pense.

- Exact, mais pas des masses non plus.

Lust soupira.

- Dis toujours ce que tu as trouvé.

- Pas grand chose. A environ un kilomètre, il y a un autre groupe, avec quelqu'un que je crois être un homonculus.

- Où est-ce ?!

La jeune fille la regarda, curieuse. Mary avait à moitié crié cette phrase en bondissant près de Maes, le visage hésitant entre joie et inquiétude. Les homonculus...ça lui disait quelque chose. Peut-être en était-elle un...

-- -- -- -- --

Ils étaient partis immédiatement vers le campement qu'il avait vu. Cette demoiselle avait beau être un homonculus et avoir tenté de le tuer, elle était...humaine, en effet, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Elle s'occupait de Kat comme si c'était sa petite soeur et se souciait vraiment de ses compagnons. Et après tout, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle faisait tout ça, chez eux, pour celui qui l'avait créé...ce n'était pas vraiment répréhensible, malgré les morts qui parsemaient ce chemin.

Il arrivèrent dans l'autre clairière, où se trouvaient une demi-douzaine de personnes. Il entendit Lust pousser une exclamation étouffée et la sentit passer en trombe devant lui.

-- -- -- -- --

Elle gifla l'homonculus qui se trouvait devant elle.

- WAAÏEUH !!

- Avarice !

Il leva les yeux.

- Tiens, tu es morte ?

- Devine, imbécile !

Et elle lui remit une seconde gifle.

- Mais pourquoi me frappes-tu ?!

- Je ne sais pas...ça me déstresse.

- Super ! gémit-il.

- Euh...

Lust prêta attention au reste de la bande, délaissant Greed qui se tenait la joue.

Il y avait là un vieil homme au visage malicieux, sa barbe trainant sur le sol. Il avait l'air plutôt grand, mais comment savoir, il était assis.

Un autre, à proximité du vieux, un jeune homme accroupi, qui semblait très grand, avec des épaules très larges. Il avait une crinière brun clair terne, des énorme pattes de nounours broussailleuses et un regard orange vif, presque fluorescent.

De l'autre côté du père noël, il y avait, assis en tailleur, un autre vieil homme aux cheveux hérissés, une barbichette ornant son visage ridé, la même lueur maligne dans les yeux que son voisin.

Il y avait également une femme blonde, le regard dans le vague, une autre, plus jeune et enceinte, sa longue chevelure garance drapant ses épaules nues et un jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, de longues oreilles elfiques pointant de sa crinière bleu-argenté.

Les arbres bruissèrent. Une énorme masse de chair en sortit.

- Luxure !

- Gourmandise !!

La jeune femme courut en direction du mastondonte, qui la prit dans ses bras courts, laissant tomber son chargement de bûches. Ils s'étreignirent, jusqu'au moment où Lust sentit sa peau devenir humide.

- Luxure...papa a dit qu'il me recréerait avec mes souvenirs...je vais repartir... gémit Gluttony, quelques larmes coulant de ses petits yeux

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en souriant, ça veut dire qu'il recréera un deuxième comme toi avec tes souvenirs...mais ce ne sera pas toi. Tu resteras avec moi, ici.

Il sourit et la serra un peu plus fort. Soudain, un tout jeune homme sortit de derrière la Gourmandise, laissa tomber ses bûches et se mit à genoux devant Katie.

-- -- -- -- --

- Ma princesse, Ar'Katha, où étiez-vous ?!

- Princesse ? Ar'Katha ? Vous vous trompez, je suis Kathie.

- Mais...

- Laisse tomber, Fer'Al, c'est une étrangère, pas la princesse, lança une adolescente, sortant des broussailles, suivie de quelques personnes.

- Mais...c'est son portait craché... lança le jeune adulte en se relevant.

Katie en profita pour le regarder. Il avait les yeux gris foncé et une chevelure indisciplinée indigo.

La jeune fille qui avait parlé, ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans et était blonde platine, ses yeux mauves scrutant machinalement les environs.

Elle était suivie d'une femme, blonde aussi, tatouée à droite, un jeune homme doté de grands yeux, un sabre à son flanc, un autre un peu plus mûr, grand, ses cheveux gris cascadant sur ses puissantes épaules, l'air aussi dans la lune, une deuxième jeune femme aux cheveux brun foncés dont les reflets violines attiraient l'oeil, les siens cachés par une paire de lunettes de soleil. Derrière venait un enfant androgyne, les mèches de ses cheveux lisses et verts effleurant ses épaules menues.

- Re'Raltyr, qu'a donné ton repérage ? demanda le barbu à la jeune fille platine.

- Nada. Rien aux environs.

- Et si on faisait les présentations ? reprit-elle. Car je vois qu'il y en a, des nouveaux venus. Tu dois être la Luxure ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme brune.

- En effet, dit-elle, méfiante, comment le savez-vous ?

- Oh ! Anthony n'arrête pas de nous parler de toi. Sachant que tu es morte peu avant lui...

- Anthony ?

- C'est le nom que nous avons donné à la Gourmandise en attendant que vous vous soyez synchronisé, expliqua-t-elle.

- La prochaine sychronisation est ce soir, vous avez de la veine. En fait, vous entendez et parlez pour vous de l'anglais, ce qui fait que vos noms, qui sont des mots anglais, vous apparaissent traduits. En réalité, c'est une autre langue, mais vous n'êtes pas en phase avec notre monde, et c'est à établir ça que sert la sychronisation, sortit la jeune femme enceinte.

- Bien ! Présentons-nous. Moi, c'est Re'Raltyr, je viens de ce monde.

- Je suis Fer'Al, le mec intelligent de la bande. D'ici également.

- Albus Dumbledore, dit le barbu. D'un monde pareil au tien, petite, mais avec des sorciers.

- Sarutobi. D'un monde ninja.

Le deuxième vieil homme inclina la tête pour les saluer.

- Wolf ! s'écria le jeune homme qui, indéniablement, ressemblait à un loup. Les territoires !

- Martel, se présenta la femme tatouée. Je suis une chimère de votre monde, au service de l'Avarice, dit-elle en regardant Lust.

- Dolchatte, parla le jeune homme aux grands yeux. Pareil. Et le gros balourd à côté, c'est Roa.

- X'oriya, murmura la fille aux lunettes de soleil. Du peuple des lumières, ici. Et l'enfant à côté, c'est une nymphe, De'Ferai.

- Rose, dit machinalement la femme blonde.

- Ko'era. Et mon compagnon s'appelle Fun'Rie, soupira celle enceinte en désignant l'imbécile qui caressait son ventre d'un air béat.

Ils se tournèrent vers les trois nouveaux, attendant qu'ils fassent de même.

- Maes Hughes, je viens du même monde que ces fous furieux, sourit-il en désignant les homonculus et les chimères.

- La luxure, donc. Et...?

- Katie O'Brien. Je viens...du monde ordinaire...

- Appelez-moi Mary en attendant la...sychronisation.

-- -- -- -- --

Rose vient de _Rose Madder_, un roman de Stephen King. Wolf vient du roman _Le talisman des Territoires_, du même auteur. Les homonculus, les chimères et Hughes viennent bien évidemment de FMA, Dumbledore de HP, Sarutobi est le 3ème Hokage, dans Naruto, Katie vient du roman de Martha Grimes, _Le Collier Miraculeux_ Les autres, enfin, sont tous à Asari, le monde aussi.

Bon appétit.

Asari: T'insinues que c'est indigeste ?

Mais noooooon...

_Asari course Savanah, aidée de Kimblee, et essaye de l'exploser :D_


End file.
